


Bolvangar

by Reyna_Ramirez_Arellano



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna_Ramirez_Arellano/pseuds/Reyna_Ramirez_Arellano
Summary: Life at The Station before Lyra arrives.
Kudos: 7





	Bolvangar

Sister Clara guided the children down the metal corridors of The Station, the snow falling heavily from the misty sky. It had just passed noon, yet the sky here was overhung by a layer of tattered cloud, like a blanket that provided no warmth or protection from the blistering wind.  
"Come now, children," she called, her daemon trotting blankly by her side until they reached the doorway leading to the canteen.  
Rows of tables and chairs lined the room and plates of food were already lined up. The children poured inside, as they did at this same time every day.  
The place was often run like a school, where the children attended different sessions throughout the day between testing. Mrs Coulter would often arrive once every 1 or 2 months, to check that her project was still a success, and still improving.   
The children weren't familiar with Mrs Coulter, yet they knew her name. She had been the one to personally capture a large amount of the children who were here.  
"Who's gonna get taken next?" a girl called Annie whispered to her group of friends, her daemon nestled on her shoulder. She picked at her plate of food with the fork.  
"Hope it en't me," Martha said quietly, hiding behind her long hair and peeping out with timid eyes to dart her vision around the room.  
"Dont worry Martha, it won't be you. You've only been here a little while, ent ya? They take the older ones, I reckon," Beth soothed her friend caringly, whilst keeping an eye on the nurses that gazed around at the clusters of children.  
Of course, girls and boys sat separately, huddled around different tables and keeping themselves to themselves.  
"I want my parents!" Martha sobbed, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.  
"Don't cry, Martha!" Bridget told her, patting her back reassuringly in an attempt to make her feel safer.  
The boys on the table opposite saw Martha's upset and whispered amongst themselves, pointing her out to their friends.  
Annie noticed and looked over, sticking her tongue out at them and rolling her eyes as they reflected her teasing  
The general chatter of the hall slowly fell quiet as the children noticed the gathering of adults at the side, all muttering in deep tones to themselves.  
"I reckon SHE is coming," Annie suggested after a moment of thought, her brow creased. "And the boys say that she likes to watch them kill one of is children,".  
"Dont be silly, tha's daft," Beth interrupted, giggling. "Cause I 'eard the boys say that she kills 'em herself,".  
Martha sobbed bitterly at this, leaving Bridget to comfort her.

In the room next door, a mechanical buzz filled the air as the machine set to work, and metallic clunking echoed off the polished walls.  
"It must all be under control for her arrival," the head nurse said. "Close the door,"


End file.
